Brenner
Brenner hasn't been implemented yet. category:guides Brenner, A New Form of Conflict A new form of Conflict (PvP) called "Brenner" was introduced in the February 2006 version update (2006 - (02/21/2006) - February Version Update). Ballista, the first form of Conflict, was designed with the Conquest in mind and pitted one nation's adventurers against another. However, it became apparent that dividing the teams by nation invariably resulted in an uneven spread of jobs, making it difficult to enjoy a casual match of Ballista. It was then that Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba was created in an effort to steer Ballista away from the Conquest and focus more on the competitive nature of the matches. This new style of Ballista made it possible for players to freely travel to a reserved area from Jeuno and adjust the rules and settings of the matches as they wished. This proved to be a popular pastime for many Ballista enthusiasts. Brenner has been developed in a similar vein, with adjustable match settings and an exclusive area that can be reserved and accessed from Jeuno. (The Chains of Promathia expansion disc must be installed and registered in order to access this area.) The following functions will be added to the reservation system in order to simplify the process of recruiting participants. -Any block of time can be reserved up to 2 days in advance. -By choosing the option "Recruiting Members," players who wish to participate in the match will receive a reservation item for the same time block from the NPC. * The same change will be made to the reservation system for Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba. However, if the area were subject only to reservations, there would be cases where finding players to participate in a match could become a trial, as well as players who wish to participate but don't wish to be troubled by reservation procedures. To avoid these issues, there will be "Official Matches" held on a regular basis to encourage casual participation. In the same manner as Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba, the schedule for Brenner will be based on Earth time. As a result, there will be occasions when Brenner match times will overlap with those of official Ballista matches (held on Vana'diel time.) In this case, it was deemed more important to have a schedule that was easier to understand, but rest assured that all efforts will be made to avoid official match time overlaps between Brenner and Ballista. In order to participate in Ballista, it is necessary to undergo the somewhat lengthy process of obtaining a Ballista License. Since participation in Brenner has no relation to allegiance or rank, there are no plans to implement a qualification quest. Although there were some requests for a one-on-one-style match, it was decided that the real potential for interesting matches in FINAL FANTASY XI lies in group combat. To that end, Brenner matches follow the Ballista style of pitting one team against another. Each side is provided with a like number of Flammen-Brenner (or flame burners), half of which are lit with Flamme (flame). Each Flammen-Brenner has a set number of HP, and must be destroyed before the Flamme within can be captured. The aim of the game is to protect your own Flamme while attempting to capture your opponents' Flamme and lighting all of your Flammen-Brenner. There is no "Gate Breach" status in Brenner. Defeating opposing players is directly connected to scoring points in Ballista; however, Brenner has been designed with defensive and offensive elements so that battles between players will occur naturally. Several elements from Ballista have been carried over into this new form of Conflict, such as temporary items, and the /sprint command. However, the overall flow of the game will be unique to Brenner. In response to the favorable feedback from Ballista Royale and the chance to play in set teams, Brenner will also include a system that allows direct competition between linkshell groups. There are no current plans to hold a linkshell tournament, but many functions that concern linkshell and other user events are under development. Check out Brenner for yourself after the February version update! 'Details on Brenner' Basic Rules Brenner is a competition played by two teams of 1 to 72 players each. The goal of Brenner is to light all of your side's Flammen-Brenner (flame burners) and then protect the Flamme (flames) for a set amount of time. At the start of a match, only half of each side's Flammen-Brenner will be lit. You must seize the Flamme from the opposing side to light all of your team's Flammen-Brenner. However, each Flammen-Brenner has an HP value, and will only expose its Flamme after taking a certain amount of damage. Your goal is to protect your side's Flammen-Brenner while attempting to seize your opponent's Flamme. You can speak to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno for an explanation of Brenner at any time. How to Participate Brenner is played in the area Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. You can apply for an official match, reserve the Isle, or travel to the Isle by speaking to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. You can speak to a Herald at the Isle to manage entries or set match rules. You do not need a license to participate in Brenner or to make a reservation, and there are no rank or nationality requirements. *Players who have not installed the Chains of Promathia expansion disc, or who have not registered the expansion content, will be unable to enter Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. Types of Matches There are two types of Brenner matches: official and private. Official matches are held periodically according to schedule, while private matches are held by reservation. Private matches are further divided into regular matches and LS Liga (matches that pit linkshell groups against each other). Reservations for a private match can be made for any free time block up to two days (Earth time) before the match. Official Matches To participate in an official match, you must first speak to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno and travel to Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. No item or fee is required. However, you will not be allowed on the Isle if your job level does not meet the minimum requirement (level 75 in the case of no restriction). To enter, you must speak to a Herald after reaching the Isle and pay the participation fee. A participation fee will be collected for every match, so if you wish to participate in all three matches in an official session, you must pay a total of three fees. Participation fee per match: :Level 30: 300 gil :Level 40: 400 gil :Level 50: 500 gil :Level 60: 600 gil :No restriction: 750 gil The participation fee will be refunded if you cancel your entry before the match begins and speak to a Herald. Official matches are held every week (Earth time) according to the following schedule. You can view a more detailed schedule by speaking to the NPC Afdeen. Official Match Schedule All times are noted in EST. Times will require adjustment during Daylight Saving Time. Match Proceedings (In this case, the time block is for 2:00-4:00.) :2:00-2:09 Match 1 entry period :2:09-2:10 Match 1 briefing (1 minute) :2:10-2:30 Match 1 (about 20 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) :2:35-2:39 Match 2 entry period :2:39-2:40 Match 2 briefing (1 minute) :2:40-3:10 Match 2 (about 30 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) :3:15-3:19 Match 3 entry period :3:19-3:20 Match 3 briefing (1 minute) :3:20-3:50 Match 3 (about 30 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) Players who have entered the match can change certain rules by speaking to a Herald. Rules can be changed only once per session for a fee of 300 gil. After an official match is over, participants can receive experience points. However, if a player changes areas or contributes very little during the match, he or she may not receive any experience points. Private Matches Conventional Match Proceedings Private match reservations can be made for any unreserved block up to two Earth days in advance. Same-day reservations can also be made, as long as the Isle is not occupied or reserved by another group. All Brenner reservation procedures are managed by the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. If you make a reservation in advance, you will receive a Brenner Bluebook. If you make a same-day reservation, you will receive a Brenner Blackbook. The Brenner Bluebook and Brenner Blackbook cost 500 gil each. Using the Brenner Bluebook or Brenner Blackbook as an item will allow you to obtain a Bluebook Page or a Blackbook Page. In turn, using a page will create more pages. Trade the pages to prospective participants so that they can also travel to the Isle. When the reservation comment is set to Recruiting Members, prospective participants can receive a Bluebook page simply by speaking to Afdeen. Private match participants can travel to the Isle by trading a Brenner Bluebook, Brenner Blackbook, Bluebook page, or Blackbook page to Afdeen. A fee corresponding to the session's level restriction will be incurred at the time of transportation. Transportation Fees :Level 10: 100 gil :Level 20: 200 gil :Level 30: 300 gil :Level 40: 400 gil :Level 50: 500 gil :Level 60: 600 gil :No restriction: 750 gil Fees are collected once per session. After reaching the Isle, players can enter the match by trading a rulebook or page to the Herald. A participation fee is not required when entering a private match. Also, the player who trades a Brenner Bluebook or Brenner Blackbook to the Herald will become the MC (Master of Ceremonies) and can change match rules. LS Liga is a type of Brenner competition played among linkshell members. Players can apply for participation in an LS Liga match by speaking to the Marshal standing next to Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. A fee of 3,000 gil will be collected from each participating linkshell's leader upon application. You can find more detailed information about LS Liga by speaking to the Marshal in Upper Jeuno.